Software systems and components may be developed using object technology, and the operation of these systems and components may occur through methods that are performed on and/or by objects. An object's state may be said to include the combination of current attribute values of the object at a particular point in time. The execution of a method may change attribute values of an object, which, in turn, may lead to a new state of the object. Sometimes the current state of the object or computing environment may be an important factor in determining whether a particular action is allowed to be performed or not.